We have explored the associations between DNA variants in the genome, particularly single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) and expression of nearby mRNA. At a genome wide level, there are many such associations found as expression quantitative trait loci (eQTLs). We have generated, and made publically available, one of the largest eQTL mapping sets in the human brain, with nearly 400 individuals with age range covering most of the human lifespan where genotype and expression data form microarrays is available. Primarily this is focused on two brain regions, the cerebellum and the frontal cerebral cortex, with ancillary datasets in other brain regions and on isolated cell types. Our aim is to provide a comprehensive view of the genomic control of gene expression in this complex organ that can be examined in a number of ways. We have examined the role of genetic variation in gene expression in a number of analyses over the past reporting period. For example, we have shown that while there is overlap in eQTLs between blood and brain there are also distinct differences that are not easily explained by gene expression levels. Ongoing analyses include an investigation into the relationship of age and expression in human brain. We are also moving these analyses forward to use novel techniques for measuring mRNA expression, including RNA-sequencing. As in prior reporting, we have seen these datasets used by other groups, particularly those interesting in genetic variation associated with neurological and psychiatric conditions. Several publications have resulted from the use of this publicly available resource.